The Laughs Of Love
by Abunai
Summary: The more funny moments of Hiei and Kurama's relationship. I just thought it up hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange (Wonder where I got that from? Heh)

"KURAMA!" The loud yell echoed throughout the house. Nearby birds flew into the sky in surprise.

The crimson-eyed fire apparition stomped through the house and knocked each door down.

"WHEN I FIND YOU..." "Stop wrecking my house Hiei." Kurama giggled from around the corner. Of course he had a perfectly good reason to be giggling.

The small apparition had over applied make up on. Kurama chanced a glance around the corner only to meet with an angry make up covered face.

"Uhhh…Pfffttt GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kurama fell onto the floor and began to laugh his pretty butt off.

Hiei grew angry, "Shut up fox!" Kurama's hysterical laughing fell to a soft chuckle, "You should wash it off before going after me Hiei."

Hiei stared at Kurama…and stared…and stared.

"You did know you could just wash it off right?" Kurama asked. Hiei ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Silence ensued.

The bathroom door opened revealing a very relieved fire apparition. Kurama smiled and grabbed the phone, fully prepared to pay the money to get the doors fixed.

* * *

After the repairs had been made, Kurama flopped onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiei glared at his from the corner of the room. "Aw Hiei are you still mad at me?" Kurama pouted. The glare grew sharper. "Ugh…" Kurama was suddenly struck by an idea, as a sly smirk graced his lips.

Hiei began to move slowly toward the door. Kurama stood up and walked over to the now frozen Hiei.

"If you're so angry why don't you punish me?" Kurama whispered, letting his finger slowly slide down Hiei's chest.

Hiei looked away, trying to hide his blush, "Our definitions of punish are different."

Kurama stopped his finger right on his belt, "Punish me my way then," Kurama blew Hiei's ear gently, "Hiei…"

"Dudes get a room."

Kurama backed away from Hiei and sighed, "Yusuke…to whom do I owe the severe torture?" Yusuke laughed and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"That would be Koenma. He wants to borrow some medicine to cure a sick girl." Kurama sighed, "What sickness?"

"I think it's a fever." Yusuke replied and handed Kurama and envelope. Hiei glared at Yusuke from the corner of the room.

Kurama read over the letter and sighed, "I'll have it in 30 minutes. If you don't mind waiting Yusuke." Yusuke glanced at Kurama then looked at Hiei, "I'm more afraid of not being able to stay alive."

Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek, "Don't kill him now." Hiei hissed and swiped at Kurama. Yusuke laughed, "Oh I'm definitely reassured now."

After Kurama had retreated into his room Hiei sat down on the mat. "Yusuke…" "Yeah?" Yusuke smirked. "Uh…well Kurama's birthday is coming up…" "You need help deciding what to get him?" Yusuke's smirk grew wider.

Hiei nodded slowly. Yusuke thought for a moment, " What about…" Hiei looked at him. "…Your body?" Hiei twitched and smacked Yusuke. "Ow…I was kidding." Hiei hned unappreciatively.

Yusuke rubbed his head, "Well it doesn't really matter as long as you put some thought into it. I'm pretty sure Kurama would love anything from you." Hiei sighed and nodded.

* * *

An explosion came from the room Kurama was in. "DAMN!" Kurama ran out of the room and threw the medicine at Yusuke. The smoke from the explosion began to dissipate.

Hiei stared.

Yusuke started laughing his butt off. "Shut up…"

Kurama's skin had turned bright pink. Yusuke laughed harder, "That color suits you! Ahahaha!" Hiei tried to stifle a laugh but unfortunately could not hold it. Kurama growled,

"Just a little backlash from the medicine, which you know have, now GET OUT YUSUKE!" Yusuke left laughing, trying to figure out the shade of pink it was.

Hiei smirked, "I guess the gods wanted to pay you back for me."

Kurama hmphed and went back to his room to figure out a way to get it off. Hiei, struck with a wicked idea, dashed to the kitchen and disappeared from Kurama's line of hearing.

Kurama paused at the silence and became wary. A flash of flamingo pink reflected on the mirror drawing Kurama back to his little skin problem.

Hiei snickered silently while hiding in a vent, camera in hand and ready to fire. 'Target locked…' Kurama finally managed to find the ointment that removed the horrific color and turned around so as to grab a towel.

A flash of light startled the redhead and maniacal laughter echoed in the vents. "…HIEI!" There was a chuckle from the doorway. Kurama whipped around to face the small apparition.

"I wonder where this would go if I sent it to Botan?" Hiei smirked, tossing the camera up and catching it easily.

Kurama growled, "You wouldn't dare…" Hiei stopped tossing the camera, "Oh…wouldn't I?" A devilish smirk graced Hiei's lips, causing Kurama to shudder in fear and excitement.

"Kurama the pink flamingo. It suits you." Hiei taunted. Kurama blushed, and if Hiei was able to detect it on the skin he paid no mind. In an attempt to save face he kicked Hiei out of the doorway, slammed the door, and rapidly began to rub ointment on his face.

Hiei smiled faintly and placed the camera in a place Kurama would never look. 'Until I can get it developed it will stay there.' Kurama raced out of the bathroom and jumped on Hiei, "Give me the camera love."

Hiei stared at him silently. The answer was given; Kurama didn't have to ask twice. The fox pouted and snuggled Hiei's neck, causing Hiei to emit a soft moan, "Please Hiei? Can I have the camera?" Silence.

Kurama stood up and began to tear up the room, "Where is it?" Hiei smirked as he watched the mad fox make a mess. After a few moments Hiei decided to stop the nonsense and grabbed Kurama's leg.

With a yelp of surprise, Kurama dropped onto the couch and flinched when he landed. Hiei hovered over him and let an amused smile escape. "H-Hiei?" Kurama breathing seemed a little ragged now. "Don't use so much of your energy…for stupid things." Kurama was shivered under the intense gaze of the ember eyes.

"Stupid?" Kurama asked, his voice barely a whisper now. Hiei lowered himself onto the fox, "Yes…" he ground against Kurama, "Very stupid."

Kurama's mind was now a jumbled mess and his words came out as mews. After a few very active hours, the two collapsed next to each other on the floor.

Kurama snuggled with his lover and sighed happily, falling into a deep sleep. Hiei smiled softly, "Distraction successful."

* * *

How'd you like my story so far? The blackmail ensues! MUAHAHA! Wait for the next chappy, and review please. Cheers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tango

"mm Hiei…" A bundle of blankets shifted and Kurama sleepily glanced around the room, "Hiei?" Kurama tossed the blanket off of him and set his feet on the floor. He immediately regretted his action, as his legs refused to support him. "Don't hurt yourself." Hiei snickered from the doorway.

"It's your fault for doing me so much." Kurama huffed angrily, actually having to look up to see his lover's face. Hiei walked over and stopped in front of the red head. There was a moment of silence and then Hiei smirked, "I think I like this point of view better."

Kurama twitched and stood up angrily, "Well I'm going to the bathroom." The way he left was supposed to leave a dramatic effect but it only caused Hiei to chuckle to himself, since Kurama was limping and naked.

* * *

"Baka Hiei…What was with him? We do it once it isn't good enough for him so he wakes me up an hour later just to seduce me again." Kurama grabbed for his shirt. Or at least the shirt that supposed to be there. "Oh right…" Kurama sighed and turned on the water.

The door opened and shut silently. Kurama watched the tub fill and he soaked in the tub. "Want me to scrub your…" Hiei let his hand run through the water and hover over Kurama's private areas.

The red head blushed and slid deeper into the water. Hiei blew the fox's ear and whispered gently, "…back."

Kurama frowned and blushed furiously, "I should slap you." Hiei pulled away, "Turning into a girl now are we?" Kurama gapped and threw a bar of soap at the apparition. "Get out!" "Yes ma'am."

Kurama growled and sunk lower into the water, "Someone is being more talkative than usual…" Suspecting something, Kurama decided he had to be prepared for anything today.

He climbed out of the tub and pulled the plug. A few minutes of drying his body and 30 minutes to dry his hair, then he stuck a brush on his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Kurama opened the door to his bedroom and pulled the brush down, slowly brushing his hair. A quick glance confirmed that his favorite apparition was not in the room. He sighed and finished his brushing.

A low grumble signaled hunger. "Ah…I didn't eat much yesterday…" Kurama frowned and walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

He shoould'nt have gone there.

Yusuke and company were in the living room laughing their asses off, and pointing at the wall next to him. Hiei appeared and waved his hand in my direction, "Presenting our star, the pink flamingo."

Yusuke gasped and died from laughing too hard. Everyone else dropped onto the floor and clutched their stomachs in pain. Kurama turned to see the wall.

Hiei will die.

Right on the wall was a large wall scroll of Kurama when he had his little skin problem. Except the picture had feathers and wildlife in the background.

Kurama began to twitch visible. Hiei held an innocent 'I don't know why they're here' look on his face.

A few minutes' later women were shown out the door and men were thrown out the window. Kurama slammed the doors and windows closed. Drawing the curtains so that Yusuke wouldn't look in.

"What is THAT?" Kurama hissed, pointing at the picture hanging on the wall. Hiei smirked, "It's a wall scroll." You could see steam coming off of the fox, "I know THAT. I want to know why it's up there!" Hiei scratched his head and pulled the scroll off, "What's up there?"

The fox let out a feral roar and pounced on Hiei, determined to rip the small sexy young man apart. Hiei gasped and Kurama sunk his teeth in his shoulder. Kurama felt a sudden need to hear Hiei gasp again, so he once again sunk his teeth in the poor boy's shoulder.

Hiei whimpered and clutched the rug beneath them. Kurama brought his face close to Hiei's and growled, "You baka. Why did you put that up there?" For emphasis Kurama kicked the scroll across the floor.

Hiei released the rug and smiled, "Revenge."

At this Kurama stared at him blankly. There was silence looming in the air like thick fog. "What?"

Hiei shook his head and moved his lips closer to the fox's ears, "Revenge."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurama gasped. Hiei watched as the fox's aura died, and he kept repeating to himself, "Revenge…revenge…" Kurama pulled his loveseat toward himself and began to sit down.

Hiei grabbed Kurama's wrist and pulled him into a hug, "I was only messing around with you…" Kurama nodded numbly. Hiei found his reaction to his plan a little too much. Kurama placed his hands on Hiei's arms, "I want to hear you scream sorry."

Hiei shuddered at the lust-covered words combined with Kurama's lustful eyes boring into him. Hiei nearly stumbled as the kitsune began walking him backwards. "K-Kurama…" Kurama stopped and smirked, "This feels like dejavou."

Kurama then pushed Hiei onto the love seat. A small gasp escaped Hiei before it happened.

A large farting sound filled the room.

Hiei froze and stared at Kurama who was trying to hold in a laugh. Hiei noticed the bedroom door open and was horrified to see Yusuke's head pop out smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my what did you eat Hiei?" Kurama chuckled. Hiei pulled out a whoopee cushion from under him, and scowled.

"I win again ne koi?" Kurama laughed.

* * *

That is it for the second chapter. Sorry for the loooooong delay. But I totally suffered from writer's block. Again sorry! Review and stick with me for the next chappie. Thank yous to all the patient people who forgot about me but still realized I was there lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gambling With A Fox (never do it)

A thick fog of quiet enveloped the apartment. The sound of cards being slapped on the table broke the silence for a few seconds, but the silence continued afterwards.

Hiei stared across the table, straight at the face of evil impersonating a beautiful angel. Hiei glanced at his pitiful cards and slapped them down angrily. Kurama smirked, "Do you fold?"

Hiei glared deathly at him and snorted, "Never." Kurama scratched his head and smiled, "Let's continue then."

Hiei twitched and knew deep in his soul that there was no chance of winning.

After two hours of watching Hiei stare at his cards, Kurama finally touched the line of impatience. "Hiei…I'm going to set my cards down. I don't feel like sitting here and waiting until I die of boredom."

Hiei inhaled sharply and nodded while silently praying the fox had as bad a hand as he did.

"Royal flush." Kurama sighed. Hopes shattered, Hiei stood up and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked calmly, while gathering the cards.

Hiei dared a glance back, "A walk."

"When are you coming back?" Kurama stood up and placed the cards in a nearby drawer.

Kurama was met with silence and then Hiei made a mad dash out the door yelling, "NEVER!"

With a sigh Kurama wielded his whip and snapped it around Hiei's waist. The fire apparition began to scream bloody murder as he was dragged back into the apartment.

Kurama chuckled softly to himself as he watched Hiei began to bite the vine in a mad attempt to escape.

"Now to satisfy your end of the deal my love." Kurama smirked. Hiei's body slouched limply while nodding slightly in understanding.

* * *

Hiei stood on the sidewalk in front of the apartment, an incredibly busy street. Some small children laughed when they looked his way and begged their parents for a picture.

The elderly found it very amusing and began to talk starting their sentences with "In my day…"

Hiei gave the darkest look he could give at every passerby, but they only giggled or chuckled and laughed about how kids were so cute.

The spiky haired boy twitched in annoyance and glanced up to see his lover on the roof smiling down on him and waving.

This only proved to annoy him further and he threw a rock at him. Kurama dodged deftly and laughed as he backed farther up the roof.

A little girl came up to him with huge adorable eyes that would melt any heart, "Mr. Bunny can I take a picture with you?" Hiei's eye twitched and he nodded silently.

After the picture was taken the girl smiled and gave him a hug. Then she ran to her parents and laughed as her father picked her up.

The girl waved a slightly crooked picture of herself and Hiei. He was wearing bunny ears and some bunny paws and shoes. He had a simple pink bunny pajama as his overall clothing, and small fluffy cotton tail swayed behind him whenever the wind blew.

Hiei felt humiliated in the ridiculous and feeble outfit, but due to his loss he was forced to obey Kurama's terms.

He glanced at a nearby clock and sighed, " 30 more minutes to go."

Kurama stared to the far right and smirked, "Hiei love! 30 more minutes to go!"

Hiei nodded and decided he could stand the humiliation for just a while longer.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and nearby people wondered if it was a tremor. Hiei looked toward the source at the far right of where he was standing.

Something was kicking up a lot of dust; Hiei pondered on this for a bit and thought it might be a storm. But the weather looked fine and the news said nothing about an incoming storm.

Suddenly something came into view. It seemed like a black speck for a while, increasing to the size of a blot. Hiei, curious, turned and tried to get a better view.

After a few minutes it was finally clear. A mob a rabid fan girls were running directly at him.

It took him a few seconds to transfer what they were moaning. Then it was so loud he could not ignore it, "Hiiieeeeeiiii innnn aaaa buuunnnnyyyy suuuiiiitttt…."

He whipped his head toward the clock, "25 minutes?" His eyes bugged out, as the mob was only a mile away.

He turned, with a sudden lapse of memory he forgot that he could run faster than a bullet train, and began a mad dash down the street in the opposite direction.

* * *

An hour later Kurama was watching the news intently. **_"We have confirmed that wonder bunny has passed through Hong Kong. He has set a world record or going around the world with no sign of stopping for a rest. Following, seems to be a mob of hyperactive girls, intent on capturing the wonder bunny."

* * *

_**

Yusuke watched the news from his kitchen and froze. The cup of water he was filling had over flooded as he watched the star of the show, a spiky haired fire apparition running for his life. He burst into maniacal laughter and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

* * *

Koenma watched his the wide screen in the office and snorted, "Well I can be proud of them now." The lord had searched the members of the team to see how they were; not realizing it would show one of them creating a record while wearing a bunny suit.

* * *

At 2 am the next day Hiei wobbled into the apartment and glared at Kurama who was awaiting his return.

"I'm going to kill you fox."

"I love you too love."

* * *

I have now realized that I take a while to get inspiration. Bear with me please lol. I'm a tad slow. This came to me while watching my moronic bf and his friends play poker. Haha please review. 


End file.
